Stubborn Bastard, an interesting Idea for a HP PJO Crossover
by Gabriel Herrol
Summary: In this challenge, Harry could be as well a Roman or a Greek demigod. But the catch, here he wasn't raised in an abusive home and he's a devotee to his branch of Christianity, be it protestant, catholic, Anglican or Orthodox. Put this young adult Harry in the world of Demigods, Gods and monsters. What do we have? A stubborn Bastard who just want to go home.


**Stubborn Bastard, an interesting Idea for a HP/PJO Crossover.**

Well, I don't have a structurally sound idea to put on a model but it's something I would find interesting. We all know what happened on Halloween 1981, James and Lily Potter perished at Riddle's wand and Harry survived and was sent to the Dursleys. But what I want to see is a story of a demigod Harry who was raised as a fervent and regular Christian. Forget the neglectful relatives, in this story they decided that they would do their civic duty and if they can't put him in the orphanage without Dumbledore's meddling in their lives, they will raise him to be a good protestant/catholic or whatever branch of the Christianism you see the Dursleys follow. If they could give him a good upbringing, he would surely not go for this magical nonsense when they come for him. It's the least they can do after all. Even if they can't bring themselves to love the kid, he is family and family stick together. Ten years later, the Hogwarts letter arrives but here's the deal, Harry refuse categorically to go! And as Harry's legal guardian, Petunia can make the decision for him. I see him as a brilliant young man devoted to his religion and his studies. While Dudley would excel more in the physical aspects to the point of been put on the list to gain a scholarship because of his talent in sports, i see Harry having the same offers but because of his intellect. In this story, Petunia and Vernon praised both boys and encouraged them to go for the win, to work as hard as possible to obtain their dreams. Dudley and Harry may not be best buddies but as they live in the same house, they can tolerate each other and work with each others for the chores and stuff.

I don't know really what would or could happen with the magical world, their Savior refusing to go to Hogwarts to learn magic; well it would be a crisis of massive proportions I think. But here's the intervention of the immortal parent, Greek or Roman, it doesn't matter. The kid doesn't want to go? Why not give him a normal life as much as they can? One divine intervention later, the god or the goddesses decide to make Harry disappear from the magical people minds and disable their trackers. Abracadabra, normal mortal life. Maybe even put a good block on his magic if needed. The only good thing that I would see about his parents' demise would be that the Blood Wards around #4 Privet Drive are at full power to protect him from the monsters as well as from the Dark wizards and the horcrux in his head is suppressing entirely his demigod's nature. Because of the piece of Tom's soul in his head, he can read English and he won't have ADHD and dyslexia. Time skip to maybe ten or fifteen years later, Harry is a young adult with a career, maybe he is a medical doctor or a botanist and somehow someday, he goes to the States for business. Here he got mixed again with the supernatural. You see, even without training and his magic suppressed, he would still be like a clear sighted mortal. After all this time, the famed Potter luck comes back from hiding and it's biting hard. Or maybe Eris was in the area, bored out of her mind and decided to mess with him.

After loads of troubles of a really creepy supernatural kind, he ends up in Camp Half-blood or Camp Jupiter and ding,ding,ding! His god-parent claims him, remove the blocks on his magic and purge the horcrux, which awake his demigod's nature. But even with undeniable proof that the Greco-roman pantheon exist, here's the catch, he's still a devoted Christian and refuse to follow the guidelines or worship pagan gods. No sacrifices of food to his god-parent or any other gods, not really interested in training to fight because funny thing, this Harry is a pacifist at heart. Doing the minimum of chores around the camp because he feels a bit indebted to them because some demigods' kids saved his life and it's just simple logic to pull his own weight around. His family raised him to be a hard worker after all. And most of all, he absolutely refuse to learn how to use magic, keeps saying it doesn't exist or says politely it's against his religion. He wants to leave as soon as possible, return to his old life, but the people responsible of the camp don't want him to go out there untrained just to get killed. They will only let him go after he's trained to their standards but Harry's a stubborn bastard and he doesn't want to learn how to fight, so they're stuck. Even when his god-parent asks him (read order him) to train and learn because it's his Quest to fight and kill Voldemort because of the Prophecy, it doesn't sway him. He's not interested. Harry keeps to himself, continue to pray to the Christian God and you have lots of people who's tearing their hair with this case.

So, what do you think? :)


End file.
